


Secret Santa?

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Seb has a little slip of the tongue.





	Secret Santa?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Molly woke up when she felt Seb shifting in bed behind her. His arm tightened around her waist and he nuzzled her hair. _I wonder if there’s still glitter in it,_ she thought, smiling to herself. The Baker Street Christmas Party had been a big hit.

“Mmm," Seb murmured sleepily. “You’re my Secret Santa, Molly.”

 _Huh?_ She turned to face him. “What?”

He winced. “Ah shit, I meant soulmate.”

Molly giggled. “How many beers did you have?”

“One … two too many?” He was trying to look innocent and apologetic at the same time.

 _Dammit, he’s pulls it off well._ She kissed him softly. “Just make sure you don’t drink too much at our reception,” she murmured. “I don’t want you passing out on our wedding night.”

Seb chuckled. “Scout’s honor.”

Molly grinned. “You are the complete opposite of a Boy Scout.”

“Fiancé’s honor?”

“That works.” She kissed him again. “And you’re my Secret Santa too.”

Seb laughed softly.


End file.
